Naoto Shirogane/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Very well, let's have a fair fight. I can't put up a bad show and bring shame upon the Shirogane name.'' Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Naoto S.: ''I'll back you up. We need to approach carefully but daringly. :Noel: Daringly... Can I even do that? Hazama Honoka :Hazama: What a headache. Is there any easier way to do this? :Naoto S.: Hmm. Perhaps I could concoct a low effort way to defeat them. Naoto Kurogane :Naoto S.: Are you prepared, Naoto-san? :Naoto K.: Hell yeah! Let's get this done, Naoto! Es Mitsurugi :Es: Target threat level updated. We can no longer ignore the danger they impose. :Naoto S.: Very well. Let's resolve this quickly. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Naoto S.: ''Heh, it's odd. I didn't picture the two of us fighting together, Senpai. :Yu: I'm glad we are. Looking forward to you brilliant insights, Naoto! Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: Hell yeah! Let's get this done! :Naoto S.: Right. Let's show them our strength. Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: It seems the usual approach won't cut it. I'm counting on you, Shirogane. :Naoto S.: Leave it to me. Just follow the plan. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''So you think you can control my power? :Naoto S.: Not an issue. I have a plan. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: On my honor as one of the Licht Kreis, I will not allow evil to stand. :Naoto S.: On my honor as the Detective Prince, I will get the information I need. Merkava :Merkava: The humanity within me drives me to take part in this fight! :Naoto S.: Merkava-san, if there is a human soul within you; I will find it. Seth the Assassin : Naoto S.: Let's see what you're made of, Assassin. : Seth: How awfully cavalier of you, Detective. ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Naoto S.: ''So... you're the famed Ice Queen. :Weiss: Why does EVERYBODY call me that?! Generic * I already know your goal. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Noel: ''We won... We really won, Shirogane! :Naoto S.: Hehe, of course we did. No need to be so surprised. Hazama Honoka :Hazama: My fighting wasn't that bad, was it? :Naoto S.: There's something not quite right about you. Who are you really? Naoto Kurogane : Naoto K.: Whew. That should do it, right? : Naoto S.: Another victory for Team Naoto. Es Mitsurugi :Es: Operation complete. :Naoto S.: I was frankly hoping for more. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: ''Wow! They don't call you Detective Prince for nothing! :Naoto S.: Heh, I'm more than just my brain. Kanji Tatsumi :Kanji: Are you hurt, Naoto?! :Naoto S.: Don't worry. Everything went as planned. Mitsuru Kirijo : Naoto: We win, you underestimated us. : Mitsuru: We're not so green that we miss and open. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Hyde: ''We won. What the hell are you? :Naoto S.: Heh, nothing special. Just a detective. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: My interrogation isn't finished yet. :Naoto S.: And I would not recommend playing dumb. Merkava : Merkava: I can contain the urge no longer! Guuuuuuuoooohh! : Naoto S.: So his heart really is human... No... this is...! Seth the Assassin ''RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''Weiss Schnee. That's the name of the Huntress who beat you. Don't forget it. :Naoto S.: Huh, she's actually pretty sensitive. Generic Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Noel Vermillion :Noel: ''I was going to fight like usual, but your strategy made things so much easier... You're really something, Shirogane. :Naoto S.: You're too kind. We couldn't have done it without your strength, Noel-san. Now, let us hurry! Hazama Honoka :Naoto S.: The way you move and that Ouroboros of yours matches perfectly with my combat style. Hehe. I can't expect anyone will be able to defeat your team. :Hazama: I'd advise you not to be so arrogant. If you keep thinking you're the hunter, you might not notice that you've become the prey. Naoto Kurogane : Naoto S.: That turned out even better than I expected. I can always count on you, Naoto-san. : Naoto K.: Aww, c'mon. It was all because of your great strategy, Naoto! Huh. Ever think about switching to last names? Es Mitsurugi :Es: I have determined that your nickname, "Killjoy Detective" doesn't suit you. On the contrary, you develop strategies that make combat more enjoyable for all involved. Where did this nickname come from? :Naoto S.: I swear, I've wondered that myself. Who wouldn't thrill at the chance to study their surroundings and the psychology of those around them? I can't believe anyone called me that in the first place... ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami :Yu: ''You never change, do you, Naoto? :Naoto S.: Please don't worry. No matter the situation, I'll keep you safe, Senpai. Kanji Tatsumi :Naoto S.: Impressive, Tatsumi-kun. I feel so confident when we fight together. I can hardly wait until our next match. :Kanji: Uh, er... Y-Yeah! Just call my name and I'll be there! I mean-- For a fight! But also, if you just wanna...hang out or something... But not in a weird way! Mitsuru Kirijo :Mitsuru: You took us lightly. You judged us by our appearance and you lost. :Naoto S.: Never judge a book by its cover. Investigation and battle are fundamently the same. ''Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido :Naoto S.: ''Your powers were more intense than I had predicted. If you take so much as one wrong step, we risk serious injury. :Hyde: Don't take this the wrong way, but you shouldn't come near me. I haven't been able to control my power since I got here...and I don't want to hurt you. Orie Ballardiae :Orie: Detective...you are also an agent of justice. :Naoto S.: No, I'd...call myself a seeker of truth. I can't let mysteries remain unsolved. Merkava :Merkava: Living solely by my instincts would make me no different than an animal. That is not what I desire. Though my body may be that of a beast, my heart is human. :Naoto S.: I cannot determine exactly what you are at this moment... You don't seem like a bad person, but... Hmm. This requires further ''Investigation. Seth the Assassin RWBY Weiss Schnee :Weiss: ''So, Detective, what sort of strategy should we employ next? I think I can put you in charge of the team's strategy. :Naoto S.: Hehe, I'm flattered. I'll make sure to stay sharp so I don't let you down. Generic Category:Quotes